


Kisexy Times

by spicyarnor



Category: Trails in the Sky, Trails of Cold Steel, 英雄伝説 閃の軌跡 | The Legend of Heroes: Sen no kiseki (Video Games), 英雄伝説VI 空の軌跡 | The Legend of Heroes: Sora no Kiseki (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Multi, No spoilers yet, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Smut, Will change tags if this changes, light kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyarnor/pseuds/spicyarnor
Summary: A small collection of short drabbles done to fulfill requests and prompts~These were done quickly on Twitter, so may not be as polished as my usual writing style.Some G-rated, some very explicit. Most likely all ships and not gen. Not in any canon, just for fun. Title may changeAll sorts of ships may show up here! A little bit of everything, and not even all of it things I necessarily ship. Prompts used will be listed in chapter titles.





	1. First Kiss - Crow/Rean

Rean doesn't know a lot about romance but he knows that whenever Crow teases him, that rushing feeling in his chest is telling him to smooch the boy. But that's silly, men don't kiss men and, oh, there he is giving him that _look_ again and he just doesn't care anymore. He's probably a terrible kisser and it's so selfish of him but he can't help it; suddenly his lips find his way to Crow's on their own, but Crow just stands there in shock. 

"Oh no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I-" 

Hands on his wrists stopping him from turning to leave; warm, wet lips moving against his, coaxing his mouth open and giving him a hint of tongue, then withdrawing with a smirk. 

"Some mistake," Crow snickers, then kisses him again.


	2. First Kiss - Toval/Sara

Toval sighs, digging in his wallet for his last coin, then slides it across the bar. "Two more beers, please." 

Sara smirks at him and bats her eyelashes, already so drunk. "Why thank you, fine gentleman," she says, taking one of the beers and swilling it back like water. 

Toval sighs again, taking a drink of his... What... Tenth beer? Everything is so hazy and he knows he can't afford this, but Sara giggles at him and he's powerless to resist. Why does he have such terrible taste in women, he wonders briefly, before all of a sudden a soft hand is stroking up his chin, and Sara is looking at him now mere rege from his face, golden eyes glittering in the low light of the bar. 

"A man like you deserves a reward for keeping up with me," she says with that overconfident drunk swagger, and then she's kissing him with an open mouth, the tangy taste of beer on her tongue. Toval gives in, overwhelmed, and then the world comes crashing down as they fall to the floor in a domino effect of falling barstools.

Sara giggles again, fallen into his arms, then they get shown out of the bar and pass out at the guild as soon as they get there, and Toval has the worst pounding headache the next morning, but he thinks to himself that it was all worth it.


	3. First Kiss - Schera/Aina

Schera is drunk, so drunk, and as Aina, who drank a whole two more bottles of wine than her, is guiding her back to her room at the guild and getting her comfortably set down on her bed, Schera suddenly grabs her head and kisses her, sloppily, fingers all through her bouncy hair.

Aina giggles and says "Go to bed," but the next morning Schera wakes up to a kiss on the forehead and a warm meal, and kisses her for real.


	4. First Kiss - Mueller/Olivier

Olivier is flirting with all of his good looking classmates at Thors nonstop. Constantly sneaking off with nobles and commoners alike into supply closets and empty classrooms to make out with them and possibly more, a different partner nearly every time, resurfacing with mussed hair and rumpled clothing and Mueller just can't stand watching it go on any longer.

Olivier tries to sneak out of the dorms late one night and Mueller stops him at the door. "Where the hell do you think you're going," Mueller growls. "Don't you know that these people are just using you? You could get hurt, or worse." 

Olivier falters, then looks up at him as if he is seeing Mueller in a totally different light. Then he reaches up and kisses him, gently, tentatively, and Mueller returns it. It's brief, but sweet and passionate, and they both kind of stand there stunned. 

"I'm sorry," Olivier says finally, then Mueller just holds him there in the dark for a while, not wanting to let go.


	5. First Kiss - Angelica/Towa

Angelica, the world's biggest slacker, spends a whole day helping Towa with her work without complaint. As they are walking back to their dorms together, Towa delicately takes Angie's hand and kisses her sweetly on the cheek... Angelica blushes, completely shocked, then Towa, in a rush of bravery, kisses her on the lips, a quick peck followed by frantic apologies.

Angie smiles widely and bends down and cups Towa's face gently in her hand, then kisses her softly, with love, like she is the most precious treasure in the world.


	6. First Kiss - Jusis/Machias

Machias just keeps talking and talking with those stupid pretty little lips of his. Wait, no, what? 

"I bet you hadn't even considered that, Your Lordship," the boy sneers, and Jusis rolls his eyes, looking away. "What, no response? You aren't going to deign to reply to a mere commoner such as I? What a truly noble-" 

Suddenly Machias is on the wall, beneath him, stupid soft lips against his as Jusis holds him there with a hand at his tie. Machias whimpers and Jusis smirks, then Machias growls and kisses back fiercely, and their argument continues, a battle of lips and teeth and tongue, until they're both panting, faces red, hair out of place and glasses askew, and Jusis lets go of Machias, who slowly slumps to his knees. 

"I do believe I won that argument," Jusis says calmly, turning away and fixing his hair, then walking off alone towards the dormitories.


	7. Objects - Rean/Crow, this... thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Object in question for this prompt: http://imgur.com/GQKU300

"What is THAT?" Rean says, crawling backwards across his bed into the headboard, closing his legs. 

"Found it in Instructor Sara's room," Crow explains, then sets it down. "That was _not_ what I meant to grab, by the way. You can calm down now," he says, waggling a toy at him along with his eyebrows. 

Rean lets out a sigh of relief and relaxes back into his previous position. "Scared me a minute there."


	8. Objects - Jusis/Machias, Textbooks

Jusis is between his legs, licking and sucking at his most sensitive parts, and Machias cries out with a moan - "I hate you," he whines, then Jusis is shoving Machias' orbal science textbooks underneath him to get a better angle, and this is an affront to all that is sacred in the fine realms of education and literature, but Machias' protests are quickly drowned out with a well placed nip and nimble fingers.


	9. Objects - Alfin/Elise, and...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Alfin, Elise, and "something highly forbidden to have in their dorm room at school"

"What are you reading?" Alfin says in her sweet, mischievous voice, laying a delicate hand on Elise's shoulder. 

Elise bolts straight up, slamming the book shut, glancing at her in panic, face bright red. "N-nothing interesting," she replies too fast and too high pitched, and before she can hide the book far away out of reach, Alfin has it in her fingers, opening to a random page. 

"Oh... Oh my," she says, placing a hand to her cheek as she scans the page, then flips to the next one. "36 illustrated techniques to please your woman? What _were_ you doing, reading this? This couldn't possibly be for... Me?" 

Alfin is actually blushing, flustered, and Elise's lips tremble as she bows her head in shame and whimpers a reluctant "Yes," then Alfin has set the book down and is gently stroking Elise's hair, kissing her on the forehead. 

"This is such a sweet gesture," she says, "but you really don't need to try so hard." 

Elise nods, and they kiss gently, Elise enveloped in the golden waves of Alfin's hair.


	10. Objects - Jusis/Machias, "Literature"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jusis, Machias and "a copy of a certain piece of eh, literature"

"'Oh Lord Julius,'" Jusis reads with a dramatic flair, "'I hate to admit it but I envy you so, with your good looks and your large tracts of land-'" 

Machias tries to tear the book out of the young noble's hand but he glides effortlessly out of reach and continues, "'If only I were noble too, so I could win your heart!' Julius grips the young commoner by the shoulders, eyes like gleaming sapphirl. "Oh, Mathias, you may not be of lineage but you are noble of heart, let me share my love with yo-" 

Machias finally yanks the book from his hands, teetering sideways, Jusis catching him by the arm. "I would NOT say that!" he yells defensively, throwing the book across the room. "That Literature Club is spreading slander!" 

Jusis laughs, a full belly laugh, then grabs Machias by the chin. "Indeed. Neither would I," then he kisses him, watching him turn scarlet. "They got the next part at least partially right, though."


	11. Objects - Olivier/Mueller, a bra

"What is this?" Mueller asks, and as Olivier turns to face him he sees that he is holding up a frilly, pink and white lace bra far away from himself like it's something dirty. 

"Why Mueller, that's a ladies' brassiere," Olivier explains with a pleasant smile on his face. 

"I know THAT," Mueller says, rolling his eyes, "I mean what is it doing in your bedroom?" 

Olivier shakes his head. "Silly man, don't you know it's impolite to ask a man about where he keeps his undergarments?" 

Mueller scowls, then Olivier saunters up to him, walking his fingers up his chest. "If you must know, I bought it, I tried it on, and it really didn't do anything for me. But if you'd like me to wear it for you-" 

Mueller sighs, a little relief in his voice. "No, that's fine," he says, dropping it down onto the bed. 

"Wait, did you think it belonged to some woman I'd been running around with?" Mueller gives him a somewhat guilty nod, and Olivier sighs. "I would never," he says, looking into Mueller's bright blue eyes with a loving smile, and giving him a soft, quick kiss.


	12. Olivier/Mueller - Fantasy

He wonders what kinds of sounds Mueller would make as he lost himself in pleasure, giving in to the prince's mouth around him, beautiful muscular chest heaving. Olivier twists his wrist up around himself, his hand sticky now, getting closer to his destination. He pictures Mueller, strong and perfect handsome Mueller, so vulnerable lying on his back underneath him, gazing down at him with his eyes full of love and submissive desire, biting his lip to hold back a sound -

 _"Let it out,"_ the Olivier in his head commands, _"Please, I want to hear you."_

 _"Olivier,"_ fantasy Mueller says breathlessly, clutching the sheets. He opens his mouth and lets out a - what kind of sound would Mueller even make? A husky groan? A whimper? A mewl? Is Mueller a _mewler_?

Olivier laughs aloud, devolving into a giggling fit. Oh Aidios, the mood is so dead now but he can't stop laughing. He snickers, stifling his laughter with his free hand while he tries futilely to maintain his erection with the other. Goddammit, he's done it again.


End file.
